


Rose

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: A ghost in an unusual object.





	Rose

Sarah found a picture of herself sleeping on her phone. She suspects it's Miguel but when she asks him he goes ridged. He didn't take the picture, and no one else is in the house.

No one else except from themselves and the small rose bush in the living room. There had always been something off about the floral decoration, even in the shop. The shop keeper had called it 'Satan's Flower' for its unnatural red spots on its leaves.

Not long after the plant had been put in new soil, the blooms had withered away, but were still there three years later. Since Miguel had bought the rose for her on Valentine's Day, their first together, objects had lost themselves before reappearing a few days later. Important objects like passports, car keys, even the picture of Sarah's dead mother. A sick game of lost and found.

Paper brushed her back, Sarah turning around and screaming in surprise. Miguel spun around, holding the keys like a weapon. They paused as they saw the plant had moved, it's sturdy branches supporting her phone as it's pot printed out the picture of her sleeping alone.

 


End file.
